Эпизод 674
Краткое содержание После поражения гномов, Усопп убегает из подземного порта. Лео и его товарищи пыаются сказать Треболу, что герой Усолан их спасёт. Их речь транслируется по порту через Дэн Дэн Муси. Требол издевается над гномами и начинает их топтать, но Усопп возвращается и начинает ругать гномов. Он говорит, что лгал им и что он не герой, а просто Снайпер из команды Соломенной Шляпы по имении Усопп. В итоге он решает сражаться и запускает в Требола "Звёздный Сюрикен", который разрезает его на куски. Полное содержание At the underground trade port, Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Unfortunately, she let her guard down for a moment and Sugar touched one of her arms, transforming her into a toy. While wandering in the trade port, Robin wondered where Usopp went and put her hopes in him as well. At the toy house, Franky decided to remain at the toy house to battle the Marines, because going to the underground world with them after him would jeopardize Thunder Soldier's plans. He also placed his faith in Usopp. With all the dwarves incapacitated, Leo also put his faith in Usopp. However, Usopp decided to run from the scene and angrily asked himself why Franky wasn't coming. As Usopp runs off in fear, Trebol tells the toys to get back to work, but they are shaken by the dwarves' rebellion. The barely conscious dwarves then call on Usopp, still hoping that he will save them. Usopp hears their call and freezes up as Trebol and Sugar question Leo about this "Usoland". Leo tells the two that Usopp is a legendary hero that gave his word to save all the dwarves and toys, and will do so. Trebol laughs at the dwarves' naivety, telling them that "Usoland" abandoned them. The dwarves are shocked, but Leo refuses to believe that Usopp would abandon them, trusting in their "hero's" word to the end. Trebol then steps on Leo, angering the dwarves even more. Suddenly, Usopp appears, telling the dwarves to quit the charade about him. As the toy Robin and the dwarves see Usopp, the pirate confesses the truth: he is not Usoland, the heroic descendant of Montblanc Noland, but Usopp, one of the Straw Hat Pirates. The dwarves struggle to believe this revelation and begin to weep, but then Usopp tells Trebol that he is still gonna save the dwarves. Before, he had realized that he wouldn't have been able to rest knowing that the dwarves had always been counting on him, and that it would be good to die if it was a noble death. He then declares that he is Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and that they should put their faith in him, as he has decided to become the legendary hero of the Tontatta. With the rest of the toys wondering if he has come to save them, he launches a new pop green at Trebol; Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Platanus Shuriken, telling Trebol that it is time to sink or swim as the attack cuts him in half. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме добавляет следующие сцены: **Деллинджер атакует Фрэнки. **Виола, используя способности своего Плода, видит, что группа гномов побеждена Треболом, но Луффи уверяет её, что Усопп завершит план СОП. **После того, как Усопп атакует Требола, он продолжает кричать гномам своё настоящее имя. *Когда Сюгар рассказывает Треболу об "Усоланде", союзнике гномов, она три раза говорит Треболу сдохнуть. В манге она сказала это один раз. Навигация по арке Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода ca:Episodi 674 en:Episode 674 es:Episodio 674 fr:Épisode 674 it:Episodio 674